


The Inner Voice

by sfmpco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First time with Molly, Sherlock's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmpco/pseuds/sfmpco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of a longer piece where I explore the minutia of Sherlock's thoughts on his first time making love to Molly.   Just wanting to see how far I can push the words of describing a moment in that night.  I could go further, but no need to be verbose.  This is all it is, a snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Voice

They had spent some sweet time in coitus while she was seated in the bowl of his crossed legs with her ankles hooked behind his back and little to no movement where their bodies were joined.  They simply held each other in a firm embrace.  When she murmured how much she loved him, he didn’t respond in kind, but he had groaned a little as his arms had tightened around her.  It was the groan of an overwhelmed heart, a heart that was beating so fast he knew she could feel it.  His mouth met hers in deep, searching kisses.  He needed her words, even if he couldn’t be reciprocal.  It was as if, while being one, that her words were from his own lips to himself.  _You are worthy of being loved._   Words of love had never come off his tongue towards a woman, and although he thought them towards her, he was unable to vocalize them.  He could only demonstrate his caring in his surprisingly gentle touch, the way he cradled her head in his hands as he kissed her, the way he made eye contact as if able to look directly into her soul.  Her words of love flooded his ears again, washing over him like a wave as his heart tumbled in the waters of her affirming expressions.  Drowning.  He was surprised by the little cry that escaped his lips as he embraced her tightly again.  _I love you.  I love you so much._   Her words were ripping him apart.  She had broken through the shell of his guarded heart, and he felt raw and exposed but strangely alive.  No one knew or understood him better at that moment than she did.  He had never felt that connection with anyone before, but he knew that somehow they were meant to be bonded this way and that they would always be bonded. He didn’t know how.  He didn’t know any of the future details.  He only knew those moments, and in those moments he was completely certain that their bond was for life, and that she would be the only woman from then on that he would ever make love to.


End file.
